TEEN TOP
660px Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑) *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Lavanda claro perlado *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel **'¿Por que Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media Star' (Creada por Andy de Shinhwa)' Carrera 'Pre Debut''' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediantes audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy, un miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador y entrenador de este grupo. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". Integrantes Archivo:To_you.jpg Los miembros son: Ricky, Chunji, L.joe, C.A.P, Changjo, Niel. *C.A.P (Líder,Rapero, Bailarin) Charisma Rapper *Chunji (Vocalista, Bailarin) Power Voice *L.Joe (Rapero, Bailarin) Mischievious Rapper *Niel ('' Vocalista, Bailarin) 'Emotional Voice' *Ricky (Vocalista, Bailarin) Lovely Boy'' *Changjo (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarin) Dancing Boy Discografía 'Discografia coreana' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Otros' Premios Programas *'2010: '''Making the Artist *'2011:' Secret Island *'2011:Weekly Idol *'''2012: Weekly Idol *'2012: ' Teen Top Rising 100% Curiosidades *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen TOP ha sido escogido para promocionar la pelicula Beastly en Corea. *Para su nuevo mini-album teen top se asocio a brave brothers que superviso cada aspecto para un album de alta calidad *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaria parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más y promoverian a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 despues debutaria por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto. *La agente de ellos ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la cancion Crazy ya que los padre de las adolecente llaman para dejar sus quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en lo show de musica y acompañarlos *C.A.P Colaboró con el grupo femenino ChoColat haciendo la parte del rap en "One More Day" *El grupo hizo un cover con la cancion ``Fantastic baby´´ del grupo ``Big bang´´ *Niel y Chunji cantaron I Believe de DBSK *Todo el grupo realizo una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden. *Teen Top celebró su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *aparecieron en " inmortal song" cantando la cancion honey de JYP ganando *en una encuesta quedaron en el primer lugar del grupo idol mas delgado *El tour japonés de Teen Top iniciará el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “Teen Top Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. *Los fans japoneses están muy ansiosos por esta gira”. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras *Sin haber debutado oficialmente en japon vendieron en un minuto todos los boletos para su primera reunión con fans *Niel de Teen Top publicó en Twitter: “Filmando el video musical con la encantadora Haena nuna,recientemente ella participó con G-Dragon (GD) de Big Bang modelando para una marca de ropa. También realizó una sesión fotográfica con Taecyeon y Wooyoung de 2PM. *Teen Top participara en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de Teen Top y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. El primer episodio se estrena el 16 de julio. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a Infinite,estos cantaron ¨To you¨ y Teen top ¨The chaser¨. *haran su comback en agosto Accidente *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de Marzo , se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico enTaiwán el pasado 11 de marzo.El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento.ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo. Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Galería De Fotos 155d0_TeenTop.jpg 1stmini20.jpg TeenTop4.jpg tkti.PNG ett.PNG Teen-Top-to-Comeback-in-January-2011.jpg teen_top_474020.jpg 20110726_roman_teentop_concept_9.jpg 315007_223425914385405_100001539956714_619325_1599119226_n.jpg 317130_273998495961118_186056808088621_1031635_189419605_n (2).jpg 1st_mini1.jpg TEEN POP v-no-more-perfume-on-you-03027.jpg hd-mv-no-more-perfume-on-you-00243.jpg 0025_210.jpg teen-top-segundo-mini-album-2.jpg 380447_320559001296123_198703386815019_1254340_1691116931_n.jpg 381331_292837334100160_162114947172400_924367_2082661119_n.jpg 380870_292837704100123_162114947172400_924374_299561574_n.jpg 166984_292836540766906_162114947172400_924361_764804340_n.jpg 408030_292837067433520_162114947172400_924366_1525896026_n.jpg 405911_345623082131992_186056808088621_1276705_80019725_n.jpg 404176_345862892108011_186056808088621_1277581_958270259_n.jpg tumblr_lxxwykPIiO1qaaovco1_1280.jpg tumblr_lxxwykPIiO1qaaovco2_500.jpg 400855_312711252102747_131758246864716_1017709_1342045550_n.jpg 392342_312712072102665_131758246864716_1017711_547885626_n.jpg 393778_325765297464009_131758246864716_1060057_947503205_n.jpg 384089_294212303952642_131758246864716_964282_2103375794_n.jpg 379002_294212240619315_131758246864716_964281_38373259_n.jpg 20110206124709_002001.jpg 20110206124709_002006.jpg teen-top-transform2.jpg 582px-381331_292837334100160_162114947172400_924367_2082661119_n.jpg ihphone 258.jpg teen top839.jpg teen top812.jpg teen top813.jpg teen top817.jpg teen top818.jpg 271924_109357275828897_100002638747451_61837_2799652_o.jpg to you.jpg 306143_304996949588320_1477135530_n.jpg 389238_304997792921569_1496460737_n.jpg 542546_304997426254939_1358234120_n.jpg 545603_304995789588436_1087928897_n.jpg 550382_304998036254878_1495774624_n.jpg 581312_304990472922301_1567116672_n.jpg 120724_teaser__________.jpg 120724_teaser2.jpg 120724_teaser3.jpg TEENTOP.jpg 73853_167822813242703_138341612857490_449858_2061430_n.jpg|teen top|link=http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Top Videografia thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clap thumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - No more perfume on youthumb|right|295px|►Teen Top - Angelthumb|right|300px|►Teen Top - To Youthumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Crazythumb|left|300px|TEEN TOP '나랑 사귈래?' (Be ma girl) Teaser 1 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media